Flight of the Lazulis
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: After their return from Homeworld, the crystal gems lives were returning to normal, when out of the blue, Lapis is kidnapped by a fleet of Lapis Lazulis from Homeworld. Their intentions aren't clear, but Peridot knows it can't be good. The crystal gems will have to pull together for another space adventure and rematch old foes if they are ever to see Lapis again. Lapidot, OC fusion
1. Chapter 1

**The rating is just a precaution, as my stories tend to lean towards the angsty and violent side. But there's gonna be no major cursing or sex scenes or stuff like that. I would put this on the description, but I ran out of room.**

 **This is a 3 part story, a trilogy. If someone ever comes up with a name for the trilogy, please, let me know.**

 **Hello kindly readers who clicked on this story, I am Steampunk Wilson, recent addition to the fandom, and this is my first official multi chapter story for Steven Universe. Reviews are always appreciated and if anyone has any info on the season 6 release date, it would be great to hear! Enjoy :)**

Steven's brow lowered, his eyes glistening with attack mode. He and the crystal gems had been trying to best this enemy all afternoon and it was proving quite the challenge. But he was not giving up.

"Come on guys!" Steven exclaimed, standing up. "One piece left! Search EVERYWHERE!"

"Come on man, give it a rest." Amethyst sighed, rolling over on the couch and falling off. "This got boring, like, five hours ago."

"Technically it was three." Garnet straightened her visor.

"One last piece Amethyst." Pearl commanded. "For Steven."

"Yeah yeah." Amethyst rolled onto her side.

"It'll probably take until evening." Steven stood with his hands on his hips. "But no matter what, we will complete this cookie cat jigsaw and-"

"Found it." Amethyst called, reaching under the sofa.

"Oh, that was easy." Steven took the piece and placed it in it's place. "Nice. Now we can marvel at the sight of three cookie cat kittens playing with wool." He smiled fondly at his frozen friends.

"So, what next?" Amethyst asked no one in particular. "No plans, cool, I'm off to my room!" She got up and began to head towards the temple doors. When she was about the cross over the warp pad, however, it suddenly activated.

"Whoa!" Amethyst exclaimed, stumbling back. "Now who could that be?"

The warp stopped to reveal Peridot, but something was clearly wrong. She was breathing heavily and shaking, and stumbled forwards, collapsing into Amethyst's arms.

"Dot!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Are, are you alright?"

Garnet and Pearl were on their feet at once, ready for an enemy to follow Peridot through the warp. None came however, so they gradually lowered their weapons.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Steven asked nervously. Peridot looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and fatigue.

"L, Lapis..." She whispered, and poofed in Amethyst's hands. The quartz neatly caught her, and everyone else crowded round.

"What was that?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't know." Garnet looked towards the warp pad. "But I think we should go check out the barn."

...

The barn had been recently rebuilt by Lapis and Peridot after they had reformed after the wedding. Steven and the rest of the gems had returned from their diplomatic mission to Homeworld with limited success, they hadn't been able to enlist White Diamond's help, but they had escaped with their lives. The crystal gems had managed to slip back into their usual routines with the odd corrupted gem problem here and there, but Blue and Yellow Diamonds were managing to keep the armies of Homeworld at bay.

All this ran through Steven's head as the four of them arrived at the barn. Everything looked more or less normal, but that was just on the outside. Steven dreaded seeing the inside. He was beginning to enjoy this quiet period.

"Yeesh, what happened in here!" Amethyst exclaimed, sticking her head around the door. "They get into an argument or something?"

"Oh no!" Pearl exclaimed, looking about.

The barn was a mess, water dripped from the ceiling, the CPH posters were all waterlogged and torn, the meep morps were scattered and the TV was smashed.

A quiet whimpering came from Lapis's hammock. Steven hurried over to see Pumpkin cowering inside. He picked her up, stroking her soothingly.

"Shh, it's OK." He whispered. "But where's Lapis?"

"I don't think she's here." Pearl muttered. "Oh what a mess! What could have done this? Certainly not a corrupted gem, it would still be around here somewhere!" She looked about nervously.

"And if they poofed it, Peridot wouldn't have bothered to come get us." Garnet frowned. "No, this is something else."

"But what could it be?" Steven said, coming over, Pumpkin still in his arms. The vegetable suddenly started wriggling about, and jumped out of Steven's arms, over to a pile of collapsed meep morps. She started digging around in the rubble, barking.

"What's she looking for?" Amethyst wondered, and the crystal gems helped the search.

"Looking for this?" Steven scooped up an old tape recorder. Pumpkin barked excitedly. Steven looked down at the item in his hands. The recorder itself was all smashed up, but the tape was intact.

"Maybe they were recording something when whatever did this," Pearl gestured to the barn. "Arrived. This could give us a lead!"

"Shall we watch it?" Steven asked Garnet.

"Not here." The fusion said. "Something feels off about this place. We should get back to the house and see what's on this tape."

As the group headed towards the warp pad, however, someone was watching them. A pair of blue lips curved into a smile and the figure moved from the bushes smoothly, her long blue skirt rustling slightly.

"Gotcha." She whispered, and a pair of watery wings spread. The gem took to the sky.

...

The crystal gems gathered in front of their TV, and Steven inserted the tape. Nervously, they began to watch.

After a few second of static, the image appeared. Peridot and Lapis sat with their backs to the barn door, Pumpkin on Peridot's lap.

"Hello loyal watchers of our newly founded blog, Camp Pining Clods." Peridot happily announced. "Today we will be discussing, Paulette, inconvenience or plot device? I say both!"

"And in response to the questions left on our last video," Lapis said in her usual bored tone. "No, we are not married, yes this is a living vegetable, not an animatronic. No, we are not hippies. No Ronaldo, you cannot make a guest appearance or upload our videos to your blog."

"Oh cool, they have a youtube channel." Steven said happily. "Aww, collaboration."

"How do they use a tape to upload something to the internet?" Pearl muttered.

"Beats me." Garnet said with a shrug.

"So anyway," Peridot continued. "I would like to express my opinion on Percy and Paulette's relationship-" A crash came from outside. The pair stiffened and turned.

"Erm, excuse me a second," Peridot stood up and went over to the barn door. A blue hand instantly shot out and caught her by the front of his shirt. "Argh, LAPIS?!"

Lapis gasped and turned around, raising her hand. A tall column of water rose from behind the camera, but was instantly met by an identical comlumn of water. Pumpkin barked and scurried towards the camera. The screen dived into static. The crystal gems stared for a few seconds before Garnet reached out and turned the TV off.

"What the heck was that?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Maybe a gem mutant?" Steven suggested weakly. Pearly shook her head.

"Gem mutants don't have hydrokinetics." She said.

"A corrupted Lapis Lazuli?"

"No, I don't think-"

"That was no corrupted Lapis Lazuli." Garnet stated, clearly thinking hard. "That was an ordinary Lapis Lazuli. That's why Peridot sounded so surprised when she shouted Lapis's name."

"But there are no other Lapis Lazulis on Earth." Pearl said in a worried tone.

"There aren't any Lapis Lazulis on earth." A voice cut in. The crystal gems jumped and turned around. Peridot, whose gem had been placed on Steven's bed for safekeeping, had reformed without anyone noticing.

"Peridot, you're back!" Steven exclaimed. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said." Peridot stood up on Steven's bed. "There were so many of them, all at once, we couldn't fight them all! They managed to get me, and they took Lapis with them, off into the sky!" Peridot sat down, resting her chin on her hand. "I managed to warp before I poofed and... well, we're here now." She sighed. "I'll never see her again!"

"Don't say that!" Steven put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her back. Right guys?" He turned to the other crystal gems.

"Right." Garnet agreed.

"Of course." Pearl nodded with a smile.

"Lets go kick butt!" Amethyst punched the air. Peridot smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Steven put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what crystal gems, and family, are for."

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wouldn't have taken so long to update, but I had a long week filled with coursework and other problems. And I'm juggling four different stories at the moment, sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **BLADE PHEONIX SEIFERT: Thanks, I've been told I'm good at dialogue before, but it's always nice to hear :)**

 **Up this time; Steven tries to help and Lapis makes a friend.**

Steven woke in the middle of the night, panting, a little sweaty. The crystal gems had agreed to establish a plan to find Lapis in the morning, starting with a thorough investigation of the barn. But Steven would have trouble concentrating tomorrow if these nightmares kept plaguing his night. He kept seeing Lapis, trapped somewhere, yelling for Peridot, for all of them, trapped again like she hated. And what was worse, he didn't know if these dreams were real or not, and wasn't sure if he wanted them to be either.

"Can't sleep?" Steven jumped a little and turned towards the kitchen to see Amethyst making herself a sandwich.

"No." Steven admitted. "I'm just really worried about Lapis."

"Doesn't stop some people." Amethyst gestured towards the couch where Peridot was cuddled up with Pumpkin wearing a face Steven hadn't seen since she moved back into the bathroom. "And she doesn't even need sleep."

"Then maybe my dreams are real then." Steven said aloud, looking out of the window towards the moon. Amethyst gave him a curious look so Steven came down to the kitchen and told her about his nightmares.

"Could be real." Amethyst said with a shrug. "You have seen this sort of stuff before, right? Back when we had Malachite?"

Steven nodded. Amethyst placed several chaps on top of her sandwich and shoved it into her mouth with triumph. "Maybe you should be talking about this stuff to Pearl, or Garnet. Or maybe even Peridot. I'm just... not very good at this sort of stuff, you know?" Steven nodded.

"But maybe you could try and have another dream!" Amethyst snapped her fingers. "Try and communicate with her? Do you think you could do that?"

Steven frowned. He looked over at Peridot, murmuring in her sleep. He thought about Lapis, all lost alone and scared out there and frowned.

"I can try."

...

The cell wasn't on a ship, but it was just as cold, plain and lonely with bare walls and no one else around. Lapis hugged her knees, slowly stiffening from the hours spent in that position. They hadn't poofed her when they had taken her, just restrained her, weakened her so she couldn't use her powers. It was a tool she knew they didn't make on Homeworld. This wasn't a diamond based mission. No, this was something else.

Lapis had been in this position before, but that was different. She knew who had her, that is was Jasper, and Peridot, that little green gem she had grown to love and to hide that love from. How she felt about Peridot was complicated, sure, and wasn't really the thing to be focusing on right now. Lapis knew where she was, the moon base, so close to home, yet so far. How ironic, the place that had once been her only tether to earth, now the only thing keeping her from it. Lapis wondered if her captors knew this.

And even worse, they kept messing with her head. It was just on the edge of her subconscious, but Lapis could feel a presence, a voice, calling out to her. It sounded so familiar, she almost wanted to believe it was him... No, she couldn't fall down that trap. Lapis stood up and lashed out hard at the wall behind her.

"SHUT UP!" She cried. The wall dented. Lapis stared at the dent she'd made in the wall. Of course! She'd spent weeks in this place and had occasionally vented her anger and self hate onto the walls that she had blamed for keeping her away from the earth. Lapis knew just how flimsy these walls were and where. Blowing softly on her knuckles, Lapis raised her fist. She had a lot of punching to do.

...

"It's not working!" Steven declared, sitting up in bed.

"Have you tried-"

"Yes I've tried that!" Steven sighed and swung his legs off the edge of his bed. "She just keeps shutting me out!"

Amethyst frowned. "Wonder why that is." She muttered, swinging her legs against the kitchen side she was sat on. "Do you think we should tell Pearl-"

"No." Steven said, coming down the steps. "I, erm, I don't want to disappoint them when they find out my powers aren't working properly. And I don't want to disappoint Peridot by making her think I can contact Lapis and help her. I guess I really am useless."

He instantly felt a hand on his back and looked up at Amethyst. She was looking sternly down at him from her seat on the kitchen side.

"Don't ever think that again." She snapped. "You are a great asset to the team and you know it."

Steven sighed, but smiled a little.

"I suppose so. Thanks, Amethyst, for helping me try."

Amethyst nodded. "Sure thing, little dude. We're gonna find Lapis."

Steven nodded and smiled, but before he could reply, the temple door activated to reveal a very annoyed looking Pearl.

"What do you think you are doing? Amethyst, I said no snacks after one AM! Steven, what are you doing out of bed? It is WAY past your bedtime."

"Sorry Pearl, I erm, couldn't sleep." Steven rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'll, erm, go back to bed."

"Yes you will." Peal said sternly. "I'll talk to you two in the morning, but right now, we don't want to wake Peridot." She nodded towards the sleeping gem on the sofa. "Amethyst, go back into the temple."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "See you in the morning Steven." Steven smiled at her as she left.

"Night Amethyst, night Pearl." Pearl smiled and nodded. Steven lay in his bed, the smile fading from his face.

"Night Lapis, wherever you are."

...

With aching knuckles, Lapis finally managed to make a hole that was a little wider than her gem. She smiled briefly at her success, but was still worried about the noise she had made in the process. If she was going to escape, it had to be now. Lapis took a deep breath. Now came the hard part.

Lapis Lazulis were capable of shapeshifting, of course. But Lapis disliked it, she liked her form as it was and has never found any use for it. Until now. Concentrating hard, she managed to change her form into something a lot smaller, barely bigger than her gem. Satisfied, Lapis sprouted tiny wings and flew towards the wall she had made, managing to scramble out and land safely on the moon's surface below. Lapis smiled brightly and shifted back to her normal form. She was on her way.

"You too huh?" Lapis jumped and turned around. There before her stood another Lapis Lazuli, almost identical to herself except for her hair being longer and more spikey and what she was wearing. Sure, they wore a similar outfit, but this Lapis Lazuli wore a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asked cautiously. Sure, she had been kidnapped by a fleet of her own kind, but this Lapis Lazuli didn't see a threat. In fact, Lapis didn't remember seeing her as one of her captors.

"I mean you punched the wall out and tried to fly away, right?" The Lapis Lazuli raised an eyebrow. "But now you're about to discover that it won't work."

"What do you mean?" Lapis demanded, a little desperately. The Lapis Lazuli gestured towards earth.

"Try it." Lapis frowned, but spread her wings and flew up, away from the moon. The closer she got to escape though, the harder it seemed to become to fly, like something was pushing against her. Eventually, Lapis stopped moving all together. Try as she might, she couldn't fly another inch. Giving a growl of frustration, Lapis flew back towards the other Lapis Lazuli, who was watching in amusement.

"See? They wouldn't just leave us in flimsy metal cells like that! They've got protection barriers and any minute they'll be coming to get us and put us away again." She sighed. "And I was so close too."

"Who are you?" Lapis demanded, still angry at her near miss at escape.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." The gem said with a smirk. "Just like you."

"I'm Lapis." Lapis said. "My friends call me Lapis."

The Lapis Lazuli raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess I'll be Lazuli." She said. "Friends huh? They wouldn't happen to be that little orange blob and the green gem down on earth, would they?"

"Peridot and Pumpkin!" Lapis exclaimed. "Why, what happened to them, are they here-"

"Wow, you really are attached!" Lazuli exclaimed. "No, they're still back in that wooden shack as far as I know."

"Then how come-"

"They wouldn't leave me unguarded." Lazuli looked out across the galaxy. "I was forced to watch the fight from a distance. But I wouldn't take part. I would never do that."

"So how come you're not... like them?" Lapis looked back at the moon base. "The others."

Lazuli shrugged. "I've been asking them that question for months. Who are you, why did you take me, what are you planning/ No answer. I think they're under someone's control, but I don't know who." She rubbed her elbow sadly. "I just want to go home."

Lapis looked back towards earth, that glowing green and blue orb that she still wanted to be on, there was so much she hadn't accomplished yet, meep morps that had been planned, battles with corrupted gems that she always seemed left out of, Peridot...

"Where is your home?" She asked, trying to distract her from her pain. Lazuli turned away from her, away from the Earth, looking out across the galaxy with a pained expression.

"An abandoned colony." She said. "Something didn't go right there and all the gems left to start a new one. There's only me and a few other defects, but it's home." She smiled a little.

"Defects?" Lapis looked her up and down. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

Lazuli sighed and gestured towards the gem on her forearm.

"Something was always wrong with this, wrong with me since I popped out of the ground. I can't control water. I only have my wings. No other powers." She sighed. Lapis put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a friend back on earth, an era two Peridot, who thought she had no powers." Lapis smiled faintly when she thought of Peridot. "Then she discovered that... she did. There was something about earth that brought that out of her. That's the thing about Earth and places like it. They really... set you free."

Lazuli smiled. "Just like Mellentarch. My home." She explained when she saw Lapis's confused look. "It's a lot like Earth, actually. Sure, no other species, but it's a colony the other diamonds decided not to bother with. Just like the gems left behind on it." She turned back to Lapis. "Of course, they didn't launch a full scale attack, but you get the idea."

Lapis nodded. "It sounds nice."

"It is." Lazuli cocked her head to one side. "Hey, what's say we team up, you know, figure out a way off this rock and such. Work together."

Lapis gave a small smile.

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Urgh, this chapter took forever to write, especially when you're so ill you feel like a zombie! But it's here, finally, and I'm getting some ideas as to what to call the series. Yay.**

 **OdaOmega: Thanks, and yeah, she does give off that vibe.**

 **BLADE PHEONIX SERIFET: No problem, I usually reply to reviews in the next chapter of the story, even guest ones. Lazuli is a complicated character, she's an ally to Lapis but all she really wants is to get back home, so we'll see.**

 **Shorty Squad Chapter!**

"Any clue as to where they might have gone?" Pearl asked nervously. Garnet shook her head.

"Space." She said quickly. "Pretty sure they're in space."

"Told you so." Peridot said moodily. She was sat below Lapis's hammock, running an absentminded hand back and fourth over Pumpkin's shell. "She'd gone."

"Not forever." Garnet said sternly. She turned to Pearl. "I think we may have to embark on a mission to space to get her back."

Pearl gasped. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't even have a rocket, perhaps Bismuth could make one...?" Peridot stood up, dropping Pumpkin to the ground and left the barn. Steven and Amethyst shared a look, then headed after her.

"Hey Dot?" Amethyst called and Peridot stopped by the newly constructed 'smaller than average lake'. The rest of the shorty squad quickly caught up.

"Are you OK?" Steven asked nervously. Peridot sat down, her feet in the water.

"No." She muttered stiffly.

"You, uh, wanna talk?"

"No." Steven and Amethyst sat down either side of her. Peridot rested her chin on her hand and stared into the water. Steven and Amethyst exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do.

"So, um, did Lapis like the lake after all?" Steven asked hopefully. "You know, you did rebuild it and-"

"Don't talk about her as if she's dead." Peridot snapped. "But yes. She does." Steven sighed at his own tactlessness.

"Do you reckon Bismuth could build a rocket?" He asked instead to Amethyst. "So we can follow them?"

"What's the point." Peridot cut in before Amethyst could reply. "They're gonna be miles away by now! I never even got to say goodbye, or tell her-" Peridot stopped for a second. "Make up after our argument."

"Wait, what argument?" Amethyst asked. "You two always seemed on a pretty good page."

Peridot didn't answer, but stared down into the water, a small frown forming between her eyes. "No..." She murmured.

"Hey, we'll understand. We just wanna help and-"

"No, wait!" Peridot stood up. "Look, down there, in the water!" Steven and Amethyst blinked and looked. "Do you see it?" Peridot asked eagerly. Amethyst shook her head, and after a second's thought, stuck her head in the water. The rest of her quickly followed, as did Peridot. After quickly bubbling his head, Steven did the same.

The three crystal gems sank to the bottom of the small pool to the thing that Peridot had seen. Out of the water, it just looked like a stone with the light reflecting oddly off it. But in the water it was clear what it was. A gem. And no ordinary gem at that.

It was a cracked and battered Lapis Lazuli.

...

"It could be her!" Peridot exclaimed excitedly for the fifth time. "It could actually be her, why don't you heal her already Steven!"

"Because we don't know for sure if it's Lapis." Steven reminded her. "It could be one of the evil ones and we don't want that happening unless it's in a restrained area. So we can be safe about this."

"But Lapis doesn't like restraintment!" Peridot argued. Amethyst sighed and kicked open the barn door to reveal Pearl still going on about rockets.

"And then we'd have to find a fuel which would actually sustain the whole journey and then-"

"Hey guys, we found a gem." Amethyst called in a bored tone.

"It would take weeks of, hold on, what did you say Amethyst?"

"We found this Lapis Lazuli gem outside." Steven said, and Peridot help the gem up in her hands. "It might be Lapis."

"What!" Pearl exclaimed. "But that's so unlikely and-" Garnet strode forwards to Peridot and gently took the gem in her hands.

"Be careful." Peridot urged, but cautiously stepped back. Garnet examined the gem closely.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think it's best Steven heals her and she reforms in Bismuth's forge. There's to water and if it's an enemy, we can capture her quickly."

Steven nodded.

"Do you think Bismuth will mind?" Pearl asked, coming over.

"We'll have to see." Garnet straightened up. "Come on gems. Let's get back to the warp pad. There's nothing to be discovered here."

The journey to Bismuth's forge was a silent one, and filled with nerves. Everyone was wondering the same thing, if this was Lapis or not, and if not, what they would discover from this enemy.

"Oh hey guys!" Bismuth gave a wave as they entered. "Hey Peridot, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Bismuth!" Steven waved back.

"Bismuth, we need to ask a favour from you." Garnet approached with the gem in her hands. While she and Pearl spoke with Bismuth, the shorty squad found themselves examining the wide range of weapons on display.

"Whoa, look at this!" Amethyst scooped up an evil looking catapult. "Now this can do damage!"

"Hopefully it can't shatter." Steven muttered, stroking a small sword. "This looks kinda, me sized."

"Well Blue Diamond did destroy your mum's sword." Amethyst dropped the catapult and seized an axe. "You probably do need another one."

"Yeah, but Connie used that more often than I did." Steven took a step away from the sword. "Anything catch your fancy Peridot?"

The green gem shrugged. "If I can't summon my own weapon," She touched her gem briefly. "Then I'll just use my metal powers to fight."

"Yeah but you could probably use those to throw one of these babies at top speed!" Amethyst mimed. "And CHIPOW!" She slammed her fist into her hand. "These weapons are really quite useful!"

Steven was about to retaliate with his opinions of weapons and fighting when Garnet called them over.

"You can use the forge to reform this gem." Bismuth said, though she didn't look pleased. "So you can get your friend back." For this sentence, she looked directly at Peridot, who nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Garnet handed Steven the gem and the crystal gems took their positions away from Steven, weapons at the ready.

Steven took a deep breath. For Lapis, he thought, and licked the gem.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the gem started to glow and, the cracks healing up. Steven placed it on the ground and hastily retreated back to the rest of the group as the gem began to reform.

The familiar shape of a Lapis Lazuli appeared, tall, long blue limbs, messy hair. Peridot help her breath, but the gem rose to the forehead of the figure and she reformed, a very different Lapis Lazuli from the one they knew and loved.

She gave a wild look of fury and spread her wings, but hit her head on the celling. She landed again, looking around wildly for an escape, but there was none.

"Calm down." Garnet said sternly, stepping forward, extending a hand. "We just want to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, like, what have you done with Lapis?!" Peridot snapped, bristling with anger.

The Lapis Lazuli didn't speak, but simply hissed at them, and advanced menacingly. The crystal gems exchanged worried glances.

"Erm, we can help you." Steven ducked around Garnet and extended a hand towards her. "We can work together, whatever someone's making you do, you don't have to do it."

The Lapis Lazuli didn't stop, but raised a hand, her expression softening slightly. Steven smiled and extended his own. The crystal gems relaxed slightly.

And the Lapis Lazuli struck Steven across the face.

"Steven!" Pearl cried and they charged forwards with their weapons, desperate to defend him. The Lapis Lazuli fended them off easily, dodging with smooth and strong movements. Peridot finally gave a cry of anger and raised her fist. The sword Steven had been examining earlier flew through the air and impaled the gem through the back of her head. She gave a shriek of pain and poofed to the ground.

The crystal gems relaxed and Pearl hurried over to Steven.

"Steven, are you OK?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steven stood up, rubbing his face a little. "But I think it's safe to say that she isn't." He gestured to the gem which Garnet had bubbled.

"Yeah, like what was that about?" Amethyst looked at the sword Peridot had saved them with. "Nice move Peri."

"Thanks." The green gem answered. "But what did we get from that!" She gestured wildly towards the gem. "She was absolutely crazy!"

"We got another piece of the puzzle." Garnet tapped the top of the bubble to send it back to the temple. "But the rest? Who's to say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Argh, finally, I triumph the battle over writer's block! Of course, this chapter was shorter than I'd like it to be, but I wanted some suspense for the reveal that'll come up, so the next chapter will be coming out next Monday evening (UK time). Unless I die or something.**

 **Also, since Battle of Heart and Mind came out recently, which contrasts the stuff I said about it's outcome in the beginning chapter, just ignore that. I'm trying to stick as close to cannon as possible.**

Lazuli and Lapis were quickly re-captured and brought back to separate cells, after all, there wasn't many places to go on the moon. But Lapis felt a lot more confident now, she had a friend, she had a tiny glimpse of a plan. She knew that Peridot and Pumpkin were OK and no doubt, had already contacted Steven and the others to get her out of here. Steven would save her, he always did, he always made sure she was never left behind. All Lapis had to do was figure out a way to contact him and she and Lazuli would be able to get away. If she could ever figure that out.

But while Lapis was trying to keep her inner fears, Lazuli was managing to concentrate on finding a way out. Productive as she was, Lazuli was also no stranger to being imprisoned, and was no stranger to escaping prisons either. If the pair of them could somehow find a way to signal to Lapis's friends down on earth, perhaps they could be rescued. Water might do the trick, but there wasn't any water on the moon, and Lapis wouldn't be able to control it all on her own. Some of the metal used to create the moon base was reflective, perhaps they could shine a signal down to earth. But there could be enemies out there watching, and how would they even get out of the cells in the first place?

The sound of approaching footsteps shook Lazuli out of her thinking trance. She sat back against the wall and waited. Her cell was at the end of a corridor. There was no way they weren't here for her.

The door slid open to reveal two of the the blank faced and emotionless Lapis Lazulis in the doorway. Lazuli didn't like them. There was something off, the way they were all the same... it was the way that everyone thought Homeworld gems and armies behaved.

But Lazuli knew no one was ever like that. Something wasn't right here.

One of the Lapis Lazulis held her hand out towards Lazuli. She scoffed.

"What? You want a high five?"

The hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. The other Lapis Lazuli grabbed her by the arm and she was yanked out of the cell and on a swift march down the corridor. Lazuli was frightened, but was determined not to show it.

"Ooh, this is fun. Where are we going?"

Lazuli was dragged down the corridors of the moon base until they reached the main room with the stairs leading up to the top of the moon base. They weren't alone in there. Someone else was there too.

"Lapis!" Lazuli exclaimed. The other gem turned and her face flooded with relief.

"Lazuli! Where are they taking us?" She exclaimed, looking panicked. She was also being escorted by two blank faced Lapis Lazulis, who said nothing and began to yank Lapis up the stairs. Lapis struggled and for a moment, Lazuli did too. Then the gems escorting her began to pull her up the stairs too and she stopped.

"Where are they taking us?" Lapis called from up ahead. Lazuli frowned slightly.

"This is it, Lapis. There must be something that's making our fellow gems behave this way. Whatever it is, whoever their leader is, they're building up an army. And we're next."

"What?"

Lazuli sighed, but she knew there was nothing they could do.

"This is it, Lapis. I'm sorry we... we're not going home."

...

So many weaker gems. So many gems were... imperfect. Let their connections to other planets and each other get the best of them. And then those thoughts were stamped out.

Everyone should know their place.

Well, she didn't want that place. The diamonds were failing. Letting the traitorous Rose Quartz back into Homeworld, just because she had been 'Pink Diamond' first. After all the work she had gone to in order to capture her...

Well, when she ran the show, Rose Quartz wouldn't get off so easily.

No, the Diamonds weren't strong enough any more. They hadn't even kept Pink Diamond anymore! Just let her go back home to her own planet, and now the Diamond Authority was incomplete once more.

Well, when she was in charge, there would be no need for the Diamond Authority. Just her authority. And possibly these other water gems. They could provide a purpose now that they were under her complete control. After today... she would have the final two under her power and then could execute her plan.

Her thirst for power would finally be quenched.

...

Lapis and Lazuli reached the top of the stairs and were shoved forwards onto their faces.

The floor appeared to be sand.

Lazuli frowned in confusion, but Lapis knew what this was. The room at the top of the moon base with the spying orb. Whoever had turned the other Lapis Lazulis into these... empty monsters, was spying on Beach City. Looking up, she could see the projections of the temple sitting on the beach. No one was there, but she could see figures moving around inside. It was like... she was there. Lapis knew it was futile, but she wanted to call out to them. To Steven, to Amethyst... to Peridot.

The Lapis Lazulis who had been escorting them spoke. Their voices were... different from how they were meant to sound. They sounded nothing like Lapis and Lazuli. Their voices were deeper, more gravelly. They spoke entirely in unision, a united force.

" _Rise for the leader_." They said, and pulled the two gems to their feet to face the single gem who was responsible for this all.

All Lapis could say was:

"You!"


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa would do such a thing? Who would take the free will from so many gems, for reasons unknown, who was this new enemy of the Crystal Gems.

Lazuli looked up at their captor's leader and felt no recognition whatsoever. Sure, she knew the cut of gem that she was from, but they had never met.

Lapis had never strictly met her either, but the rest of the crystal gems had given her full reports of this gem and her trechory.

And now she was back.

"Thank you." The gem said to the Lapis Lazulis under her control. "I will take it from here." She rose from the little throne that certainly hadn't been there the last time Lapis had visited. The thrones in moon bases were meant for diamonds only. This tiny gem sure meant business.

"What... what are you doing here?" Lapis exclaimed. "You're meant to be on Homeworld!"

The gem grinned, her small stature travelling towards Lapis, her gem glinting in the natural light.

"Homeworld." She said in a tight voice. "Such a broken place now. I think you know that perfectly well, due to your recent trip there." She laughed. "Of course, someone like ME would have to step in, to prevent the standards from slipping." She clenched her fists. "For the benefit of all the gems that will soon fall under MY control."

"Lapis?" Lazuli propped herself up on her elbow, frowning slightly in confusion. "Who is this little Aquamarine and why is she talking crazy?"

"Who am I?" Aquamarine gasped in mock offense. Then she smiled evilly. "Your new master." She flew over to a large cannon like structure at the back of the room and levelled it, pointing it at the two gems, who gave gasps of fear.

"Any last words before you're under my control?" Aquamarine said with her tiny evil grin.

...

"What do you mean 'there might be a way to track Lapis'?" Amethyst demanded.'

"I meant what I said." Garnet remained cool, frowning slightly behind her visor as usual. "There have been legends within ancient gem culture of a way to track gems who have achieved the 'Truest Connection'."

"Truest Connection?" Steven tried out the word. "What's that?"

"No one really knows." Garnet responded. "But it can be assumed it refers to the art of fusion."

There was silence among the five crystal gems for a moment.

"Lapis fused with Jasper to form Malachite, remember." Steven said. "So we can track her?"

"It's not that simple." Garnet pushed her visor backwards slightly. "To do that, we'd need the gem that Lapis has fused with."

There was silence again.

"Soo, how would we track down Jasper?" Amethyst asked.

"I mean, she's gotta be somewhere on this planet, right?" Pearl said, deep in thought. "She had the tiny horns and I don't think the diamonds wanted any gems who weren't fully uncorrupted back on Homeworld..."

"We may not need to." Peridot said suddenly, reminding the others that she was still in the room.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked her.

"I mean, you may not need to. Track down Jasper, I mean." Peridot stood up.

"Why?" Steven asked. Pearl frowned.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Peridot?" She asked.

Peridot gave a sigh, rubbing her elbow in an embarrassed fashion.

"Lapis and me, about a fortnight ago... we fused." Everyone gasped.

"Whoa, I didn't even know you COULD fuse, dot!" Amethyst gave her a slap on the back. "What's it like?"

Peridot ignored her. "It didn't exactly go well. For either of us." Amethyst's smile faded a little.

"Say what?"

Peridot sighed and sat. "It's a long story."

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to do that for you?" Lapis asked from her hammock._

 _"No, I got it." Peridot was balanced atop of a wobbling, unstable trashcan lid, which she was levitating in the air. She held a lot of drawing pins in her left hand and her right clutched the corner of their new CPH poster, which would cover up the messiest part of the wall that they had rebuilt._

 _"And in, they go!" Peridot called and she made the drawing pins fly into place, pinning up the corner of the poster, revealing the CPH logo. She stood on the bin lid with a proud smile, hands on hips. "There. That seems like a pretty fine placement if I do say so myselllll..." Peridot wobbled and fell back wards off the lid. Lapis gasped and was out of her hammock in an instant. She sprang towards Peridot and managed to catch her the second before she hit the floor._

 _"Are, are you OK?" She asked anxiously. Peridot gave a small nod, her green cheeks blushing slightly. Lapis gave a small smile and set her on the ground. The pair looked at each other awkwardly. Peridot cleared her throat._

 _"Well, what do you think?" She gestured weakly towards the poster, but they both knew that their minds were not on Camp Pining Hearts. They looked into each other's eyes, both had so much emotion tucked away behind their bright orbs._

 _Lapis was the first to look away. Peridot couldn't bear it any more. She rushed towards Lapis and hugged her._

 _"Thank you for coming back!" She whispered. Lapis seemed surprised, but gave Peridot a small, awkward pat on the back._

 _"I couldn't stay away." She said, the honest truth coming out. "Every moment of every day, I missed you, missed Earth."_

 _Peridot gave a nod, and her eye fell on the CD player that Steven had gifted them. She broke away from Lapis and went over to it, putting in a disk and pressing play. The old romantic theme from Percy and Pierre's reunion in season two came on. Lapis laughed a little._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"We finished the barn." Peridot held out her hand. "So we're celebrating. Apparently, people dance when they want to celebrate things, and we have this music. So why not?"_

 _Lapis laughed and took her hand. "OK then." Their dancing was a little awkward, Lapis had a graceful ballroom style that Peridot's clumsy feet couldn't quite keep up with, and she wasn't tall enough to lead. Peridot had never really danced before, only watched it on TV, so she didn't quite have a style. But eventually, they worked into a groove of clumsy ballroom style that involved a lot of twirling._

 _"Oh this is making me dizzy!" Peridot exclaimed, as Lapis pulled out of a particularly graceful pirouette._

 _"Do you want to stop?"_

 _"No, this is fun!" Peridot attempted one of her own, but almost fell again. Lapis, again, darted out and caught her, this time around the waist. The pair stopped, looking at each other as the music played for them._

 _"Now that is what I call graceful." Lapis said with a laugh, and swung Peridot around, hardly noticing that the gem on her friend's forehead was glowing a bright green, and her own was doing the same, but in blue._

 _The glow enveloped the pair, and suddenly, they weren't there anymore._

 _Something else was._

 _Tall, two strong legs holding them up, and a third, their weight was sort of resting on it. Their hair, light and floating, resting on their shoulder's like a cloud._

 _Their eyes opened._

 _"Whoa!" The fusion gasped, and looked down at herself. For some reason, it felt like she had never seen something so beautiful, but also modest and kind of embarrassed._

 _Seeing themselves out of their four eyes, four eyes! Two had a strange, water like visor covering their vision, but they could still see perfectly. The fusion curiously felt her head._

 _A solid, green gem. Peridot! And felt her back. A gem that felt like a raindrop, Lapis! They fused, we fused! What, this is crazy, we shouldn't, no, no, this is OK, this is great!_

 _A smile spread over the fusion's mouth. A mirror. She needed a mirror. She turned to the tall mirror in the corner, part of Peridot's latest Meep Morp. The fusion took a deep breath before facing herself._

 _There she was. Tall, pretty and, strong looking, four arms and three legs! She grinned, placing two of her hands on her hips, and the others continued to fiddle with her hair, her visor, her shirt..._

 _"Look at you!" She exclaimed. "Now I think we need a name." Standing there, looking into the mirror, something crossed her mind._

 _"Indocite." She muttered. "I know it, that's it! Hello world, meet Indocite! Indocite, meet world!" She laughed, fascinated by the tall, turquoise figure in the mirror..._

 _Turquoise._

 _Like Malachite..._

 _Oh no... The barn changed, it wasn't the barn anymore, it was somewhere unfamiliar, uncomfortable._

 _A face loomed in front of the fusion, one with a solid drop of amber quartz for a nose, and a leering smug grin._

 _Jasper._

 _"You're mine!" Jasper boomed, reaching out towards her. Indocite gave a squeak of fear, and scrambled backwards, trying to get away, but Jasper was everywhere, her words, impossible to block out. "Mine forever, I ruined you, you ruined me! We belong together, you know why you need me? You're weak, but I can make you strong! You're nothing, just an Era 2 Peri-"_

 _Indocite vanished and Peridot and Lapis were dumped onto the floor. Jasper vanished, but her taunts were still ringing in their ears._

 _Peridot shuddered, blushing. "Lapis?" She called, turning around._

 _But Lapis was already on her feet, obviously panicking._

 _"Why would you do that?!" She screamed, her eyes wide. "You know what I went through!"_

 _"I, I didn't mean to, Lapis-" But Lapis turned and ran, out of the barn and spread her wings, flying off into the night._

 _Peridot sighed and lay spread-eagled on the barn's floor._

 _"So that's fusion." She muttered to herself._

"And so.. yeah. It didn't go very well and we didn't speak of it since." Peridot finished her story, blushing hard. "But we don't need Jasper. I can help you find Lapis."

...

"What is that?" Lazuli gasped, looking scared for once. Lapis was looking around desperately for any method of escape.

The other Lapis Lazulis were blocking the exit. They were trapped.

"Oh this? It's a high tech gem powered weapon that was being developed by the diamonds before Pink showed up and convinced them that there were other ways to run an empire." Aquamarine rolled her eyes. "If the gem that powers it is a Topaz, let's say, it can take the freewill from any Topaz I use it on. But I selected a stronger, more useful cut of gem." Aquamarine gestured to a gem that was stuck to the base of the weapon.

It was a Lapis Lazuli gem.

Lapis gave a gasp. It was just like the mirror. Just another prison. That gem hadn't been asked permission to take part in all this. She was a prisoner, just like Lapis had been.

Lapis was so caught up in her memories that she hardly noticed she and Lazuli being turned so their gems faced the weapon, Lapis with her back to it and Lazuli with her arm extended. Didn't hear Aquamarine's evil laugh. Didn't even realise when the tiny evil gem pressed fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry I know I haven't uploaded since... winter? And now it's summer, but I put an explanation for that up on my profile, an it's probably still there. Well, if anyone's still interested in this story, here's the next chapter.**

 **Steven Universe TV show belongs to Rebbeca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

Nothing happened. Lapis had had her eyes shut in fear, Lazuli was wincing in anticipation of lifelong imprisonment, but both eventually opened their eyes and frowned. Aquamarine stared furiously at the machine.

"I said fire!" She snapped, and jabbed the button again and again. Still nothing happened. The two gems remained intact and safely in their own minds. Lazuli couldn't resist talking to mask her terror.

"Maybe your big shot machine's run out of juice after all, Aqua." She said with a smirk. Aquamarine glowered and the gem holding Lazuli gripped her shoulder even tighter, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Cleary there's been some sort of malfunction." Aquamarine rose up from her perch, wings fluttering madly. "I shall go have a word with the creator." She whizzed over their heads and disappeared down the stairs.

Lapis and Lazuli let out long sighs of relief. They glanced at each other, and waited. They waited and waited, but Aquamarine did not make a reappearance.

"So, is she coming back or what?" Lazuli demanded, turning to face the gem holding her arm. "Well?"

"I don't think they can hear us." Lapis said, nudging the gem holding her with her foot. "I think they only listen to Aquamarine."

Lazuli frowned in concentration, lost in thought. Then she began to struggle against the other Lapis Lazuli's hold. "Come on, maybe we can get free and escape before she gets back!" She called to Lapis, and began to struggle even harder against her captor, with no effect.

"Their grip is too tight!" Lapis called back, struggling, but it did nothing. She was reminded horribly of when she was Malachite along with Jasper, those last few hours, struggling to regain control of herself...

No, this was different.

"Well then," Lazuli wriggled around to face the Lapis Lazuli holding her. "We've got to go for a different approach. Have you ever poofed a gem before?"

"Erm, no?"

"Me neither." Lazuli narrowed her eyes. "But I think it might go a little something like... this!" She reared up and slammed her forehead into the gem holding her, whose gem rested just below her throat. It had no effect. "Hmm, maybe not then." She turned to Lapis. "You try."

Lapis looked up at the blank faced Lapis Lazuli holding her. Neither of them had chosen this and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Err, maybe I won't." She said definitely. "Fighting isn't really my thing, especially not poofing gems."

"Well, this one's not budging." Lazuli said angrily. She slammed her forehead onto her captor again and again, with no effect. Then, with no warning, the gem holding her grabbed her by the throat and hurled her across the room with stunning quickness. Lapis gasped and struggled against the Lapis Lazuli holding her.

"Lazuli!" She cried, but to her relief, her new friend got up, slowly, clutching her head.

" Oww! " She gasped. "OK, that hurt!" She got unsteadily to her feet, but was clearly not in a fighting condition. The Lapis Lazuli advanced on her, ready to poof her into oblivion.

"No!" Lapis screamed, and she struggled even harder, trying to get to Lazuli, to defend her, to stop anyone from hurting her...

she felt the gem holding her give way. Lapis stumbled and fell to the ground. She turned to see the gem wobbling on her feet, then she pitched forwards and fell at Lapis's feet, unconscious. Lapis frowned, this never usually happened to gems, especially not with the minimalistic violence Lapis had used.

A short scream from Lazuli reminded her that this was a mystery to be solved later. she turned and charged towards Lazuli's attacker. She grabbed hold of the other gem and, with strength she didn't know she had, rammed her to the ground.

The gem fell with a shriek of pain and slumped unconscious to the ground. Again, with little effort required. Lapis frowned in confusion, and heard Lazuli get up behind her.

"Fighting isn't your thing, huh?" She said with a smirk. Lapis ignored her.

"They got taken down so easily." She muttered. " They shouldn't have been taken down so easily... "

But Lazuli had already moved on.

"Come on Lapis!" She commanded. "We need to get away from here, before Aquamarine gets back!"

Lapis have a shaky nod. "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

...

"You ready Dot?" Amethyst asked. Peridot gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She gave a steady nod. "Do it."

The small green gem stood in the middle of the crystal gems around her. The rules of tracking gems through the truest connection were simple, as Garnet had explained, it requires a fusion, a diamond, and some kind of gem weapon. Garnet and Steven were right on form and ready to help, and Pearl was providing her spear. Amethyst and Bismuth were stood nearby for damage control in case something went wrong.

With deep breaths and worried\confident glances all around, they began.

Lighting up her he gems, Garnet strode forwards, Steven mirroring her movement. The dance and magical moves they had to perform were far more complicated than anything Steven has tried before and he was determined not to mess it up. The presence of a diamond, or half diamond in his case, in the sequence was essential, and Steven knew this was the only chance they had at tracking down Lapis.

When the entire warp pad they were using was glowing with magic, Pearl stepped forwards. This was the hard part. If she got this wrong... the consequences would be disastrous. When her spear was ready, she took a step forwards, raised it above Peridot's head, and brought it down with force. Normally, the spear would go straight through Peridot's form, quite possibly cracking her gem due to it's placement, but something else happened. The spear began to glow and row hot in Pearls' hands.

"Keep it steady..." Garnet murmured. The spear began to vibrate, and then flew towards Peridot's gem. Peridot shut her eyes, waiting for the impact to crack her gem. But instead, her gem gave a faint glow, and the spear sank to the floor, creating a long blue strip, stretching across the floor and out of the house.

"It worked!" Amethyst breathed. "It worked! That was awesome!"

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"That was exhilarating." She sighed. Steven stumbled over to the couch. "I... I gotta sit down. Phew!" He mopped his brow.

"Good work everyone." Garnet said with a smile. "Peridot?" She turned to the green gem, who was staring at the blue line stretching along the floor.

"That was amazing!" She whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." Bismuth said with a small laugh. "And I've been around for thousands of years!"

"Well, I don't think this has been done in thousands of years." Pearl said, looking at the blue line. "Do you think this leads to-"

"STEVEN!"

Everyone in the house jumped about a foot in the air. Steven sighed and went over to the door. "What do you want now Ronaldo?" He asked as he opened it.

"Well, I was just up in the lighthouse, keeping watch on the skies for the protection of Beach City, and I saw something weird on the-"

"If you're going to say moon, yes I know the barn's gone." Steven said with a sigh. Setting up a method of tracking Lapis had taken a lot out of him and he was ready to take a nap.

"No, well yes, it is on the moon, but it's not the barn! It's the moon base!"

Steven frowned, suddenly a lot more alert. "What about the moon base?"

"I was just observing it through the telescope, looking for signs of alien life, and guess what I found!"

"Just cut to the chase Ronaldo."

"Alien life!"

Steven gave a small gasp and everyone in the house turned towards them, suddenly paying attention.

"Please continue, Fry Human." Garnet said.

"Well, they were too far away to see clearly," Ronaldo said proudly, glad that his efforts were finally getting some attention. "But they looked like humans, clearly a clever disguise. Fortunately for the earth, my eagle like vision proved to be even clever. Their true species was revealed by their colour. Get this, they were blue!"

Gasps filled the cabin.

"Blue..." Steven frowned. "Lapis Lazulis!" His eyes widened. "Ronaldo, how many were there?"

"Well, at first there were only two of them, and then they were joined by loads more!" Ronaldo moved his arms around to exaggerate. "I tried to count them, there must have been at least fifty of them up there. Unfortunately, they were moving around too much for an accurate number, and I thought alerting the crystal gems was too important to wait while I counted."

Steven looked along the blue line protruding from Peridot's gem. it stretched off into the distance, but maybe, just maybe it stretched all the way to the moon!

Pearl was clearly thinking the same thing.

"We need a ship." She said, frowning in concentration. "Bismuth, do you think-"

"My thoughts exactly, crystal gem." Ronaldo cut in. "I've already taken the liberty of contacting NASA, as this is clearly a matter of international security." All of the crystal gems rolled their eyes.

"And why, is that?" Amethys asked sarcastically.

"Because," Ronaldo pushed for dramatic emphasis. "They were building a doomsday weapon! Clearly they have been plotting to destroy us since the beginning!"

"A doomsday weapon?" Pearl wondered aloud. She laughed. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I saw these bright flashes coming from the moon, just before all the other aliens joined the two out there already. Clearly failed attempts at an attack. If we hurry, we can get there before-"

"Lapis must have been trying to signal us!" Peridot exclaimed. "Those bright flashes would have been caused by reflecting the sun off the metal of the moon base!"

"That's clever." Bismuth gave a nod. "But how are we going to get up there? There's no way I can build a ship that fast."

"And Steven's legs will conk out for a short distance journey." Amethyst said. "They's probably crash into the moon!"

"What about lion?" Steven asked. "Do you think he'll be able to carry us all up there?"

"Maybe... Pearl murmured. "But he'd probably need to make two trips and when he stops to rest, he'd be open to attack."

Steven winced. "Okay, maybe not lion then. But can't we-"

"AS I SAID," Ronaldo managed to force his way back into the conversation. "I took the liberty of contacting NASA. I explained to them what I saw and I'm sure they'll call me back soon with a rocket at the ready!"

Steven facepalmed. "Ronaldo, how many times have you called NASA?"

"Including this one, seven hundred and fifty three."

"OK, and out of the seven hundred and fifty three, how many times did they call you back?"

"Twice, once to reject my application, and another to tell me to stop calling them." Ronaldo said proudly.

"Do you see the problem here, fry boy?" Amethyst asked. "We can figure this our on our own, no big."

"Yes, thanks for your help Ron- whatsit." Pearl said, already thinking about something else.

"But-"

"Sorry Ronaldo, maybe next time." Steven said, and politely shut the door in his face.

"Clearly what we need is a small flight ship." Pearl continued. "Something fast and relatively easy to pilot, like..."

"A ruby ship." Garnet said suddenly.

"Hey, I think Homeworld left us a few, Amethyst said. "You know, incase any of he corrupted gems wanted to go back!"

"Excellent." Peridot said, parking up at once. "We'll borrow a ruby ship. We'll need to pack supplies for Steven, extra weapons and Garnet can pilot!"

"I can try." Garnet said with a positive smile. "Crystal gems, we leave in an hour!"

"Can I call Connie?" Steven asked. "She'll probably get mad if I go off to space without her again."

"Of course Steven, Connie will be a great asset to the team." Pearl said with a smile. "With luck, we may be able to rescue Lapis by this afternoon!"

With luck. Luck that the crystal gems currently, did not have.

 **If you liked, reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
